<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suck Up by reigningqueenofwords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834786">Suck Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords'>reigningqueenofwords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers, Marvel, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cas x Steve x Wade x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>House of Laughs [37]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suck Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Well, don’t be a stranger, okay? I want pictures!” Bucky began his goodbye. “I can’t wait ‘til you both stop at the Tower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, they hung up, and Steve turned to see a sad looking Cas sitting on the side of his bed. “Cas?” Steve frowned. “What happened?” He looked around after he stepped in and shut the door. "Where are Wade and Y/N?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At the moment, she is crying into his chest in her room." Cas said, slightly angry and very hurt. “That was your best friend on the phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve nodded, confused. "Yeah, since my time." He told him. "Since before my Captain days. What's wrong with Y/N?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas clenched his jaw. “She’s feeling a bit rejected.” He looked up at him. “You didn’t inform your closest friend about any of us.” He stood up. "She's heartbroken." He had checked in you before coming back to Steve's room, and Wade had filled him in. "She is doubting the entire relationship at the moment, and I do not blame her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve gaped and stuttered. “I-I...I’m still going to tell him. It just didn’t come up.” He tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It did- we all heard you two, Steve." He snapped. "The door was partially open!" Cas glared at him. “We are not pawns you can play off to experiment!” He hissed. “You slept with her, you agreed to wear the relationship bracelet, and you made her feel safe.” He pointed at him. “I even know that’s not right! I know you were scared of the relationship with me but there is zero reason to treat her that way.” The anger was radiating from Cas at the moment. “You aren’t ready for this. It’s clear.” He shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked ashamed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t...that wasn’t my intention. I want to tell him!” He insisted. “I do!” He shook his head. “This isn’t an experiment at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your actions speak otherwise.” Cas shook his head. “We are done here. You should be alone for the time being.” Instead of simply snapping out, he walked back to your room to tell you that he was there if you needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve stared at the place he was at, feeling himself tear up. He was stuck in place, unable to move. Was he losing his relationships? He wanted to rush to you three and console you, but he couldn’t move. The thought of you crying into Wade killed him, and he felt sick to his stomach. He loved you! He did! His phone was still in his hand, and he called Bucky right back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss me already, bud?” Bucky chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I messed up.” He said, panicked. “I-I’m dating them. Cas, Y/N, even Wade!” He was finally able to move, pacing his room. “I love her, and I hurt her. I should have told you when you called, and I didn’t.” Steve was rambling at this point. “She’s crying over me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stayed quiet for a moment. “I figured.” He gently stated. “I was wondering when you’d tell me, and I didn’t want to push you.” He continued. “It’s okay, Steve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sniffed. "It's not okay, Buck. She's questioning everything because she knows I didn't tell you. Cas called this an experiment for me. It's not." He sat on his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He asked softly. “Because I know this is out of left field. You don’t date. Let alone guys.” His tone wasn't judgmental, but skeptical. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure." He sighed. "It feels so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right </span>
  </em>
  <span>with them. I look forward to going on dates with Cas, and her. Even Wade when it's all four of us. As scary as this all is, it's what I want. And I think I ruined it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky hummed. “You love her? The real deal?” He asked, knowing that Steve had only ever loved one person before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Both her and Cas. I'm fond of Wade, but that's about it." For now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s huge Steve.” Bucky told him. “I’m happy for you. I can’t wait to meet them.” He said softly. “Now go fix it before you lose a chance to tell them.” He urged his friend. "Tell them I'm happy for you guys." He said with enthusiasm. “And don’t freak out to tell me things, okay? There’s nothing I’d be mad at you for.” He assured him. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You'd finally stopped crying, your pain shifting to anger since Cas returned, letting you know what he'd said to Steve. You wanted to slap his pretty face. Cas totally understood your anger towards the blonde. “How dare he!” You sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuses. I told you.” Wade said sadly, but was feeling the anger you and Cas were feeling as well. "He's so used to being worshipped."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And not being held responsible for his actions.” You crossed your arms. Hearing the door, you shot a weak glare at Steve. "Came to break it off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked crushed and shook his head. “I told Bucky.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. "About...about everything. About how I love you and Cas, and I'm fond of Wade."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You stared at him, a bit in shock at what he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a good time to drop that!” Wade shook his head. “Love or not, you still didn’t mention it straight away!” He defended you three. "You brushed it off completely." He glared. "You only told him because Cas chewed you out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve glanced down. “I know. But Cas was right and he made sure I knew that. I called Bucky right away and confessed </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He sniffed. “I’m not used to relationships!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another excuse.” Cas motioned to himself. "How can we be sure that this will last? That you won't hide it again?" He looked up at him. “How can you claim to love us when you are ashamed?” He asked sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve wiped at his face. “I’m not ashamed.” He insisted. “I had a right to be scared to tell my best friend. We’re from a different time.” He weakly defended. “I had no way of knowing if that would be the end of the longest friendship I’ll ever have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we weren’t worth that risk.” You nodded. “It’s fine, Steve. Maybe it’s best this happened now.” You looked down. “Rather than down the line.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve swallowed. “N-No. We’re not ending t-this.” He panicked. “I don’t want that at all!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not the only one that can make that decision.” Wade told him. “You can’t say ‘this is what we’re doing’. There are four of us in this relationship.” He reminded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve began breathing hard. “I’m sorry.” He pleaded. “I’ll make it up to you. All of you.” He looked at each of them. “I’ll do anything it takes to show you how sorry I am.” He didn’t blame them for how they were feeling, either. “I’ll go on the record in an interview if that’s what it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve. We get how scary it is to tell the world. We’re hurt because you couldn’t tell your closest friend.” You stood, pacing a bit. “It’s different.” You pointed out. Letting out a sigh, you felt like you would cry again. “It’s like you want all the private aspects of this, but you want them to yourself. You don’t want to be happy enough to share it. You say you ‘love’ us, but it doesn’t feel like it.” You turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve reached for you but stopped himself. “I do love you. So much. You’ve already helped me so much out of my old self.” He swallowed. “I’ll get better at showing it.” Losing you would kill him. And at this rate, he knew he’d be losing Cas and Wade, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You shook your head and stared at the carpet. “I think it’s better if we take a break or something.” Just saying it made you feel sick to your stomach. You knew then you loved him, too. “I don’t know, Steve.” You began crying again. You wrapped your arms around yourself, but turned into Cas’s chest when he wrapped his arms around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go.” Wade stood up and motioned for Steve to get out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I need to fix this.” Steve stood his ground. “I need to make up for the hurt I’ve caused.” He shook his head. “I’m not going until I figure out how to make this up to all three of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade looked angry. “What you need to figure out, is what you want. You can’t be in or out on different days or supportive of them or us. This is a quad.” He looked more serious than ever. “You’re all in, or you’re all out.” He told him. “No excuses.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially when such intense feelings are involved.” Cas added. “I am on Wade’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve sagged. “I know.” He nodded. "I was wrong." He said sadly. “I’m not ashamed. I don’t regret anything. I just made a mistake.” He said as calmly as he could. "Give me one more chance to prove myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys looked at you, knowing your decision would influence theirs. You chewed on your lip. "You hurt </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us, I will hurt you so bad." You half warned him. "One. Chance." You looked at him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Last</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve looked hopeful, nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, please. I promise I won’t!” All he wanted to rush over and hug each of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded. “We’ll see.” You hiccuped from crying so hard. “Can we have a day off?”  You asked, not wanting to leave your room. “I-I can’t see people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Hot Stuff. We all need one.” Wade told you. "Can you bring Cupcake back, Blue Eyes? With some toys?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gently squeezed you before agreeing and leaving. Steve rubbed the back of his neck. "Can I stay?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You chewed on your lip, body trembling slightly before nodding. You'd get nowhere by making him leave. "Can you order breakfast?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and rushed to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You kicked off your shoes and got into the middle of the bed, sighing. Your head was starting to hurt from the crying and the emotions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade gently got into one side and hugged your arm to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Steve ordered he went to your free side and sat down. He was itching to hold your hand, or hug you. He doubted that either would be happening any time soon. He looked at you, giving you a hopeful look when you met his eyes. He looked like a sad puppy, which hurt your heart. His eyes went wide when you spoke. “I love you three, but I’m still not giving in that easily…” You blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at you happily but sadly. “I know.” He glanced down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade kissed your cheek gently, smiling against you. The butterflies were going insane in his stomach. You loved him! He felt like dancing, but kept still. He wanted to rush to the roof tops and claim his love for you, too. But he knew you were overwhelmed. He’d cherish this more later when you were alone. “Cupcake!” He smiled when Cas returned with the kitten in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitten meowed loudly, as loud as a small kitten could, making everyone smile slightly. “Come here, baby girl.” You reached for her. Cas laid her in your palms, smiling as you held her on your chest. “Such a sweet girl.” You coo’d. “Were you good for Uncle Sammy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men watched you tenderly as Cupcake cuddled to your neck. “I love watching you two. By far the best way to watch two girls.” Wade said with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas chuckled. “I agree. Both tender souls.” He winked at you. He enjoyed how you blushed lightly. “She adores you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore her. So much!” You rubbed her lovingly. “Thank you for finding her.” You looked at Wade. “I didn’t know we needed her until then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He beamed. “I’m so glad I did. I already know she’s going to help us.” He tapped her nose. When she clawed at him, he grinned. “Just like your mommy.” He said lovingly. “Feisty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You giggled. “I agree.” You tickled where her collar was. “And silly like Daddy Wade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade grinned. “And as pure like Daddy Cas over there.” He looked over at Cas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas smiled shyly, looking happy to hear that. "I have a feeling she will be brave like 'Daddy Steve'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve melted and looked extremely happy to be included. “I hope she’s all those things.” He said, watching you lovingly as you played with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled softly and kissed her fur. “Thank you, Cupcake.” You giggled as she wiggled. “So full of life!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas gently came to sit by Steve and rubbed your leg. A few minutes later, Steve got a text. “Foods here.” Steve stood. “Wade, want to help me go get it?” He asked, motioning to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wade nodded and jumped up. “I’ll be back, girls and Blue Eyes.” He kissed the top of your head before following Steve out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas took the opportunity to cuddle you closely. “I am sorry this was how things went today. I hope they get better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nuzzled back into him. “It started great. I hope they can get better, too.” Who wouldn’t after that mess of a morning? “Tomorrow is our last day here, then we leave right before dinner.” You sighed, knowing your sight seeing was now cut down considerably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will take you out.” He promised, kissing your cheek. “Make a nice day.” He rubbed your back as Cupcake bounced around the bed, swatting at a small kitty ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You watched her lovingly. “Thank you. Dream tonight with me?” You were hopeful. “Maybe a lake this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as I am with you, it will be lovely.” He promised. "One day I hope to take you to a real lake."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You smiled. “I look forward to that.” You hugged his arm. “Would you leave if I had broken things off with Steve?” You asked suddenly. "I-I know you guys share something special, and it was you two before us four…" You looked down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently moved away from you, making you sag, before he turned you towards him. “Yes, it was us two before us four. However, my feelings are strong for you as well.” He cupped your cheek gently. “So no, I wouldn’t leave. Only if you ask me to.” His voice was soft, and reassuring. "Are you worried about that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t meet his eyes and nodded. “Yeah…a lot, actually.” You admitted. “But, let’s talk about this more tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and kissed you gently. “I will assure you as much as I need.” He said as the guys walked back in, the aroma of food surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breakfast!” Wade announced. “And man, does it smell so good.” He said dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve quickly brought over your plate, fixing it up for you. “Here you go, doll.” He gave you a small smile. “I ordered some of your favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sat up and peeked at the plate. “Oh, you did.” You licked your lips. “This looks amazing.” You glanced at him. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” He smiled tenderly at you. “And your favorite latte.” He added, handing it to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You groaned and instantly took it, taking a sip. “Thank you.” You breathed. “Suck up.” You said half teasingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guilty.” He smiled. “This is what you’re stuck with now.” He told you before going to get his own plate. "May I sit with you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nodded and made some room while Cupcake crawled onto Cas. "So cute." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve happily sat next to you. “Very.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>